


Ashes and Wine

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anthem Era, Cheating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon Smut, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, French Kissing, Georgia, Gossip, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Infertility, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kissing, Masturbation in Bathroom, Modern Era, News Media, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Royalty, Sexual Content, Sharing a Room, Sisters, Smut, Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: When Avery winds up pregnant it causes quite the scandal for the Hanson family because who wants an unwed pregnant royal? Even if the times have changed a lot some stigmas still remain. But Avery is positive she can handle the whole country and press talking. What she can't handle is if they ever find out who the father of her baby is.That is one secret she'd much rather keep to herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't start another chaptered fic yet...I failed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Even if and when he knew the truth. There was just no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groaning as an incessant buzz sounded from somewhere nearby, Avery opened her eyes with a slight glare. Her eyes slowly drifting to the nightstand on which her phone lay and she reached over. Picking it up to see who had interrupted that really nice dream she was having of being saved by some Greek god who was hot to boot.

 **Jess 8:19**  
Is it true?

Eying the text Avery raised an eyebrow wondering what her sister was talking about.

 **Avery 8:26**  
Is what true?

 **Jess 8:30**  
Are you pregnant?

 

Pausing as she reread Jessica's last text Avery felt her face pale because how in the hell had Jessica found out something that she had just been told yesterday? It wasn't like Jessica had been at the hospital with her or anything.

In her silence Avery heard her phone buzz again to see another text from her sister.

 **Jess 8:39**  
Oh god it is true. I mean you know I don't usually believe TMZ but when they report on a royal scandal and the first ever out of wedlock conception I got a bit worried. I know how you are.

Rolling her eyes Avery sighed the leak to TMZ annoying her as well as the fact that her sister had basically called her a slut.

Yeah Avery liked sex but she was twenty-five and sex was natural. It was natural and god damn did it feel good with the right men though not every man she slept with was the right man to make it feel good.

 **Avery 8:44**  
Yes it's true okay. I just found out yesterday morning though and ughs...I can't believe someone at the hospital leaked it already.

 **Avery 8:46**  
Btw my pregnancy isn't the first out of wedlock conception. I'm just the first they can really prove since Isaac and Taylor can cover their tracks.

 **Jess 8:50**  
Yeah, yeah we all know. You know mom and dad will still flip right? I mean you're still their unwed daughter way way down the line for the throne and you're pregnant out of wedlock. You've just ruined all their dreams of you marrying a rich young billionaire or even another royal from another country. Do you even know who the baby daddy is?

Heaving a sigh as she read Jessica's message Avery hated the remainder that her parents were going to flip shit. Just like she hated Jessica asking if she knew who the baby daddy was.

Avery did know but there was no way she could tell Jessica or anyone really. Just no way.

Clicking out of the text she was in, Avery soon pulled up TMZ on her phone. Finding the article Jessica had been talking about and again she felt annoyed and angry that someone had literally broken her privacy and leaked a story she would have much rather kept secret for now.

Especially because she needed time to deal with things. Like having to tell her parents who probably had already seen the news and somehow telling her baby daddy as Jessica had called him but well he more than likely had really seen the news already.

If Jessica had seen it than he had seen it.

Coming out of her thoughts Avery continued to read the article. Rolling her eyes at a possible list of candidates for baby daddy of the soon to be incoming royal baby.

There was Marcus Keaton a boybander who she had partied with in California a few months back but that one was laughable because Marcus was gay and closeted and Avery was sure that even the people at TMZ knew it. Then there was Oliver Finley a ginger haired man who was the next in line to be King in Ireland and Avery had most definitely slept with him during a weekend trip there with Isaac and Nikki.

A trip Isaac had to make to work out business deals and one Avery was sure that their father had sent Isaac on since Isaac was the next in line to be King.

Avery had only tagged along to be nanny to Nikki and Isaac's three children and somewhere on the first night there after one too many late night drinks with Oliver in his study parlor Avery had let him have what he wanted which was her. But Oliver had used a condom and it certainly hadn't broken.

The last candidate was enough to make her laugh. Rick Grimes her poor helpless bodyguard and a man she was close too. Even hung out with when he wasn't working as her bodyguard for events. But she had never slept with him either.

Not because Rick wasn't good looking because he was. But she just wasn't attracted to him and he was married to his second wife. A lovely woman named Michonne who was an excellent mother to the children he had with a wife who had been killed in a car crash.

Biting her lip Avery almost wanted to get on her twitter and tell TMZ off as well as telling them their possible candidates were all wrong but instead she fought that urge off, knowing that would do no good and she needed to talk to her parents whether she wanted too or not.

Then she knew an official announcement needed to be made. One that confirmed she was indeed pregnant and that she wanted privacy during the months ahead. Knowing that there was no way in hell she could announce who the father was in an official statement either.

Even if and when he knew the truth. There was just no way.

***

Sitting in her parent's living room Avery looked down at her hands which she was nervously using to fidget and play with the ring she wore all the time. A ring that had been a present given to the Christmas that she was sixteen. A gift that had came from Jessica's boyfriend at the time.

The man who was now Jessica's husband even if Jessica marrying him had caused a bit of a scandal in and of itself since Daryl wasn't a royal nor was he that rich and he was much older than Jessica. Nineteen years to be exact but he was a photographer and they had fallen in love when he did the portraits Jessica had done for her eighteenth birthday.

So of course Jessica's love for Daryl had won out in the end and she had gotten her way. Been allowed to marry the man she loved regardless of age or his social standing.

"How could you be so reckless?" Diana spoke bringing Avery out of her thoughts and she frowned as she looked up at her mom. "Having unprotected sex and letting yourself get pregnant. Avery Laurel you know we have standards and this family has already been through enough with Isaac and Taylor's marriages and pregnancies. Not to mention Taylor and Natalie's divorce a few years ago and his remarriage to Maggie Greene," she said mentioning the woman Taylor had married in 2013 just two years after Natalie had divorced him so that she could be with the man who had been her yoga instructor.

Obviously teaching her way more than just yoga.

"And you know how close Jessie and Daryl are to splitting up. Ever since Jessie learned that she can't have babies. You were supposed to be our good child Avery."

Avery snorted softly at that. Being called their good child when they had always known she slept around. It wasn't a secret when the tabloids were constantly talking about all the men...or well most of the men she slept with. No one had known about the man who had gotten her pregnant.

Not yet anyway. They had been discreet. Gone undercover as much as they could during the seven month long affair that they had, had. An affair that had only ended in December after Avery had slept with Oliver which was also how she knew he wasn't the father. She most likely had already been pregnant by then. Regardless of condom use.

"Diana," Walker interjected with a stern voice. "There isn't any use in being upset at the mess that's already been made. Now we just have to make a good thing out of a negative thing. How far along did you say you were Avery?"

Avery chewed her lip briefly remembering the best estimate she had been given by the doctor at the hospital. "Eleven weeks," she answered. "More than likely really close to twelve now since I was told four days ago and then the doctor said about eleven weeks and two days."

Walker nodded at her answer, looking as if he was thinking of something, "We'll give an official announcement in the coming week. Ask for your privacy as you deal with impending motherhood and the joys and stresses that will bring. We'll also say that you're soon to be engaged to the father of your baby..I mean I suspect the father is Marcus isn't it? You were with him during the time you could have gotten pregnant. You spent all of November in California. You even missed the holidays here at home in favor of staying in California. I'm sure we can arrange a quick wedding like we did with Taylor and Natalie and Isaac and Nikki."

Shaking her head Avery frowned, "No, the father isn't Marcus," she said softly watching as her father's hopeful face fell to that of disappointment. "Just give an announcement confirming and asking for my privacy but avoid mentioning the father," she instructed before looking back down and fidgeting with her ring. "It's best the father isn't mentioned even if god forbid you have a scandal because you have a bastard for a grandchild," she muttered before standing from the couch finally.

Without saying anything else she slipped out of the room. Knowing if she stayed they'd just question her on if she knew who the father was and when she confirmed that she did because hell she could never lie to her parents she'd be asked why she wasn't saying and who it was and she couldn't reveal that.

If she told who it was they'd have a much bigger scandal than just a baby being born out of wedlock.

Biting her lip as she felt tears stinging at her eyes Avery knew she just needed a few days away. A few days at her apartment in New York just to get away and avoid her family. Avoid the talk of the press in her country as well as the press period once the announcement was made.

Once the world knew that she was pregnant and going to be a single mother in a matter of months. The first royal grandchild to be a bastard and the first grandchild that according to outdated rules and policies would never be in line for the throne which was in the end maybe a good thing.

Maybe then her child would be able to have a semi private life regardless of who it's mother was but then again maybe being a child that had no father it'd just be hounded more. With the press and the people wondering and talking. Trying to figure out who the father was.

None really knowing because for once in her life Avery had truly been discreet with her love life and sex life and she had done it for seven months. Seven months of lying and keeping secrets and what would eighteen more years hurt her now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "That's absurd," Avery stated with a roll of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the past. From here on out the chapters will be what lead us to the first chapter and once it catches up the story will go back to present day :).

"What do you mean you're not going to the wedding?!" Avery asked clearly perplexed as she eyed Jessica. "We've been looking forward to this wedding for months and you're not going," she said with a shake of her head. "It's Carol Peletier's second marriage to a man who is obviously going to treat her better than her first husband did and hell Carol is semi the reason you met Daryl. She helped you find a man to book for your portraits and helped him to agree because he was wary. Afraid the eldest daughter of House Hanson was going to be a bitch."

Jessica laughed softly as she sat down on Avery's bed next to the suitcase where Avery was packing for the short few days she'd spend in Georgia for the wedding of Carol Peletier. A woman who had been a longtime friend of their mother's and someone who had helped Jessica meet her husband of five almost six years now.

"I know I know but I just don't feel up to it Avery," Jessica sighed before shaking her head. "I just...I guess I haven't felt like myself in weeks now," she shrugged and Avery couldn't help but frown knowing that Jessica was referring to when she found out that she was infertile.

Something that had happened after three years of trying to have a baby with Daryl and then deciding to go to the best specialist around to find out if the problem was with Jessica or Daryl. Which Avery herself had suspected Daryl only because he was in his forties and Jessica was young.

Only in her twenties and yet the test had came back showing it was her. That she'd more than likely never be able to conceive a child of her own. A fact that devastated her because as long as Avery could remember Jessica had always wanted a child and now those dreams were gone.

Even if their mother kept telling Jessica that there was always adoption but Avery knew Jessica saw adoption as not the same. It wasn't the same as carrying a child inside of you for nine months and being attached from the start.

It was something Avery longed for too some day though not anytime soon and maybe now with Jessica's diagnosis she herself was afraid that she'd never have children of her own either. That maybe all the daughter's of the country's beloved King would never have babies of their own.

Though it was entirely way too early in the morning for Avery to even be thinking of Zoe having a baby because some days Avery considered Zoe a baby herself even if she had turned seventeen mere months ago.

"Well going to the wedding may help you feel more like your old self Jessie," Avery spoke knowing that maybe selfishly she had just wanted Jessica to go so she wouldn't be the only royal going. Knowing that she'd probably get looked at and talked about and she didn't want that.

Not to mention she just wanted her sister so they could spend time together.

Shaking her head Jessica only frowned, "I'm not going," she said sounding so firm and final in her response. "But at least you're not going alone. Daryl will be there and I even made him promise to show you around. He's from Georgia you know which is how he met Carol. They went to high school together."

"Still find it a bit odd you married a man who went to high school with a woman who has been our mom's friend forever regardless of the fifteen year age difference between her and Carol," Avery stated as she finished packing and as she zipped up her suitcase she was almost tempted to try to change Jessica's mind but knew there would be no way of doing so.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me of the age difference between my husband and I," Jessica laughed though her laugh sounded hollow which was different. Usually she was okay with Avery teasing her about the age difference. "Probably won't be his wife much longer anyway."

Sitting down on the other side of her suitcase, Avery raised an eyebrow at Jessica's words. "What does that mean exactly Jessie?"

Jessica looked away from Avery as if she was trying to deliberately avoid her gaze. "Just means things have been different since I found out I was broken okay and maybe it's all my fault they're different because I'm shutting him down but even if I wasn't I know he'd leave me eventually. He isn't getting any younger and he wants a baby. A baby that his broken wife can't give him so maybe shutting him down is for the best so he'll leave me quicker and find some woman who can give him what he wants."

"That's absurd," Avery stated with a roll of her eyes. "Daryl's not going to leave you just because you can't have a baby. That man adores you and any woman would kill to have a man like him," she admitted knowing one day she wouldn't mind having a man as loyal as Daryl was.

A man who still looked at Jessica with the same amount of love that he had looked at her with on their wedding day. A man who would never cheat because in all the time she'd known him he hadn't even so much as looked at another woman longingly which well none of her brother's could say the same and Avery knew that Taylor and maybe even Zac had cheated once or twice.

Taylor when married to Natalie and Zac had cheated on Kate just last year with Avery's best friend and Maggie's sister. It was an affair that neither really kept secret and one that Kate had forgiven him for more than likely because everyone also knew she was seeing Lennon's nanny Lucy on the side.

It was something the people of their country and the media whispered about but knew better than to write stories on it. Knowing Zac wasn't afraid to sue if need be. He had sued a newspaper for getting sketchy pictures once of Lennon while on vacation in France.

It was almost how the media also never touched on the fact that Mac was gay and dating a college student in California where they both lived now.

There were just some things the royal family could keep secret and some they couldn't like Avery and her very public dating life and Isaac and Taylor's shotgun weddings though the family tried to play the shotgun weddings off saying there really was no credible evidence even if math itself was credible enough.

Just like they hadn't been able to keep secret Natalie leaving Taylor for Zander her yoga instructor and now they weren't able to hide Jessica's fertility problems.

Instead ever since the news had leaked in some trashy UK tabloid of all places Jessica was getting sympathy from everyone even the usual unsympathetic press.

"Avery you haven't been married or even in a committed relationship before. You don't know how men are and trust me Daryl will realize how broken and defective I am. He'll leave me when he really fully realizes I can't give him a baby that he desperately wants so it's best if I shut him down and it's best if I miss this wedding. Was thinking of going to Paris anyway just to visit the places and maybe cheer myself up," Jessica sighed though at the end a smile soon played on her lips. "Taking my bodyguard Glenn along too because he's never been to Paris before."

Avery made a face because deep down she knew Jessica's mind was made up. That no amount of begging or pleading would change her sister's mind about going to Georgia for the wedding.

"What exactly am I going to do alone in Georgia with Daryl for a few days?" Avery asked as she moved closer to the edge of her bed looking over at Jessica almost desperately. "It's not like I have spent that much time alone with your husband."

Jessica shrugged as she gave Avery a smile. A genuine smile even after the conversation they had just had. "Let him show you around Georgia. I made him promise to do it since he is from there. He may not have liked agreeing to it but I have my ways," she laughed with a blush coating her cheeks and Avery rolled her eyes.

Because Avery wasn't dumb. Jessica's words and her blush were enough to let Avery know what Jessica's way of getting him to agree to show Avery around were. She had, had sex with him even if she was supposedly shutting him down over the not being able to have a baby situation.

"I'm sure you do," Avery replied back sarcastically before laughing as well. "At least Daryl's dick got to feel good in his persuading of showing me around Georgia...all I get is nothing...nothing but a maybe boring weekend with your husband."

Jessica laughed more before reaching out to ruffle Avery's hair. "I'm sure you'll meet some man and end up in his bed by the end of your time in Georgia. You always find a man wherever you go Avery," she said as if she knew just how bad Avery was and maybe she did.

She was Avery's sister and her best friend to boot. So yeah, Jessica did know how bad she was when it came to bedding men but Avery couldn't help it that she liked sex. Especially sex with attractive men.

"I don't think Georgia has attractive men. Just a bunch of hicks," Avery said with a shake of her head.

"Georgia had Daryl," Jessica smiled softly. "He's not too bad."

"He's also your husband," Avery reminded her as she looked down at Jessica's hand with her engagement ring and wedding band. "So the one supposedly hot guy from Georgia is taken and off limits for bed."

Jessica rolled her eyes before ruffling her hair again, "Yeah, yeah you'll find someone though. Now come one and help me as I help you finish packing. You have an early flight tomorrow," she reminded her before standing up to get back to packing.

Begrudgingly Avery stood up as well to help her sister. A little less excited for the wedding now because of Jessica's absence and the fact that she'd be alone in Georgia with her sister's husband and she almost wished now that she was bringing Rick along.

But she hadn't felt the need to bring her bodyguard along to Carol's wedding. She doubted Carol had friends who would want to harm her or be crazy enough to do it so she had decided that Rick didn't need to come.

Though if he came now at least she'd have someone she actually knew and not someone who was almost a stranger to her. Regardless of the fact that he had been married to Jessica for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: The only one who would know would be Avery and maybe God

Sitting at the airport Avery held her coffee cup close to her as she eyed the tablet in her hand. Doing everything in her power to forget how early in the morning it was.

It was almost five-thirty and her flight wasn't due for another thirty minutes and she couldn't think of a better way to kill time in a crowded airport than to be on her tablet as she awaited her flight. It was better than trying to make conversation with Daryl who was seated beside her and glued to his phone.

Probably talking to her sister or something because she was sure in the five years they had been married that this had to be the longest that they'd be apart.

"You know if my sister is like most reasonable people she's probably asleep right now," Avery told Daryl as she finally turned to face him. Taking a drink from her coffee after speaking. "That or packing for the trip to Paris that she leaves for tomorrow."

Daryl softly snorted out a laugh at Avery's words and as he looked up from his phone, Avery blushed slightly as their eyes locked.

"She is getting ready to go to bed then she plans to pack when she wakes up," he said not sounding too amused as he spoke. "Really just kind of trying to get her to change her mind on this trip to Paris."

"Not happy she wants to go to the city of love while you get stuck in hick country with me?" Avery mused with a smirk doing her best to press Daryl's buttons because maybe it was kind of fun. Especially when she saw his eye color change when his facial expression hardened a bit.

Avery had heard of people's eye color changing with moods but she had never seen it until now.

Daryl shook his head, "Not happy about her going to Paris with Glenn is more like it."

Crinkling her nose at Daryl's words Avery wanted to laugh out loud because now things made sense. Daryl was jealous of Jessica's own bodyguard.

"He's her bodyguard Daryl," Avery defended knowing there was no reason for him to be jealous over Jessica spending time with Glenn.

Avery was close to her own bodyguard and yet they were clearly just friends. There was no way she'd have a relationship with him even if he was attractive. Rick was just too much like a brother to her and she knew he was happily married to Michonne.

There was no way Jessica would do anything with Glenn. Avery was sure she knew her own sister better than that even if maybe she didn't know Glenn that well. He had been a new hire in the past year thanks to the death of Jessica's old bodyguard to cancer.

Daryl rolled his eyes as if he didn't buy Avery's argument that Glenn was just Jessica's bodyguard. "A bodyguard she spends more time with lately. Ever since..." he started but stopped mid sentence as if realizing what he was about to say and didn't want to finish.

Though Avery was positive she knew what he was going to say. Ever since Jessica had realized she couldn't have babies because Jessica had told her as much yesterday.

That she was shutting Daryl out but Avery hadn't realized while she had been shutting her husband out that she had been spending more time with her bodyguard. Her young, attractive, bodyguard.

"Well I still stand by the fact that he is just her bodyguard," Avery spoke as she shrugged her shoulders. Feeling like having the final say. "You're just being paranoid Daryl."

"You'll be saying that when she's divorcing me for that idiot," Daryl muttered under his breath and Avery couldn't help but laugh softly at that.

Though when she saw Daryl glaring at her she calmed her laughing down some.

***

"I can't believe they messed up the rooms," Avery sighed loudly as she put her bags down by the door and looked over at Daryl. The man who thanks to the hotel mess up would be her unwilling roommate at least for the night because the people at the desk had promised to fix the room mess up tomorrow.

After Avery had used her name and who she was anyway. Though it wasn't often she used the Hanson name or the fact that she was royal. But tonight she had because she really didn't like the fact that she had been given one of the honeymoon suites with Daryl.

Something that was more than likely set up by Carol when she had told the people who were coming but of course somehow her room had gotten lost in translation somewhere and now she was stuck with Daryl alone in a room for a night and she really wished even more so that Jessica had came here instead of choosing not too. Instead of going to Paris instead of coming here with her sister and her husband.

Because at least if Jessica were here she wouldn't be alone in a room with Daryl for the night.

"It's only for one night though," Daryl spoke as he laid his bags beside Avery's. "I think we can manage for one night. Don't you?"

Avery paused at Daryl's words, letting herself take them in. Mainly because she wasn't sure they could manage one night.

"With one bed?" she mused as she turned to look at the only bed in the room. "You think we can share a bed and not kill each other?"

Daryl only laughed at that as he nodded. Surprising Avery with that because she was sure he'd agree that maybe they couldn't manage one night having to share a bed. "As long as you don't bite we should be fine."

"I mean I'm known to bite from time to time but most men don't complain when I do," Avery shrugged nonchalantly before blushing. A part of her knowing she probably shouldn't have said that because to some people it would be considered flirting and she wasn't flirting with her sister's husband.

Couldn't be flirting with her sister's husband because that had to be illegal somewhere, she was sure of it.

Daryl quirked his eyebrows up at Avery's words. Though he remained silent for a bit before shaking his head. "Just don't bite me too hard," he muttered out and his response was enough to make Avery blush more because if Avery had been flirting with her statement then surely Daryl had to be flirting with his.

"I'll try not too," Avery teased back and the more she teased the more she knew her blush was growing.

Though in all the teasing Avery was surprised that the normally shy and quite Daryl was none of those right now. Almost as if he wanted to flirt with her and for all Avery knew maybe he did.

Her sister was shutting him down and he thought Jessica was maybe cheating with Glenn. So maybe flirting with her helped boost his ego..even if Avery knew it was wrong and suspected it maybe had to be illegal somewhere.

Biting her lip Avery walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, "So do you want to shower first or me?" she asked knowing that they were going out to some bar with Carol and Tobin. An outing that had been planned even before Jessica had dropped out of the trip.

"You can go first," Daryl offered as he smiled sweetly at Avery. "I know how long it takes for women to get ready."

Avery only rolled her eyes at Daryl's words, "Fuck you," she muttered out as she stood from the bed. "Just fuck you," she laughed as she headed to her bags to get out the outfit she had planned to wear.

Glad that she had let Zoe help her pick outfits in advance to her packing with Jessica. Because Zoe really was the fashionista in the family. More so than her or Jessica were anyway.

"I'm sure you would," Daryl responded and with her back turned to him she heard him sit down on the bed. "You'd fuck me any day of the week."

Blushing Avery chewed on her lip again as she pulled out her outfit and if earlier had been flirting she wasn't sure what now was. Daryl being cocky and her liking it maybe or maybe it was just a continuation of their flirting which was definitely starting to cross some boundaries that Avery knew her sister wouldn't like.

But Jessica wasn't here so it couldn't hurt her could it?

"You're just being cocky and trying to build your ego because you think Jessie is cheating," Avery stated as she turned to face him after she had gotten her clothes out.

"And you're not denying what I said," Daryl reminded her and with his words there was a weird sort of electric current in the room.

One that made Avery feel uncomfortable slightly but in a good way, not a bad way.

Shaking her head Avery just remained silent as she turned away from Daryl, heading into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the night out with Carol and Tobin.

***

Standing in front of a mirror as she curled the end of her hair, Avery paused slightly as she heard moaning coming from the bathroom where Daryl now was taking a shower. A blush coating her cheeks because Avery was pretty sure she knew what Daryl was doing in the shower now and a part of her wished that his moans were a little lower.

Because hearing him moan and after the flirting that they had done before hand, well she was a bit turned on at the knowledge that he was just a room over masturbating. Though he was more than likely thinking of his wife. Her sister.

But as she turned to look towards the bathroom after turning the curling iron off and laying it on the table, Avery raised an eyebrow as she saw the door was cracked slightly. Which was probably how she had heard the moans easier and maybe why it had seemed louder.

Daryl had accidentally left the door cracked and now that she knew that Avery was fighting the urge to go over and just take one peek. A peek wouldn't hurt anyone and Daryl would never have to know and neither would her sister...the only one who would know would be Avery and maybe God.

Heaving a tiny sigh Avery shook her head before walking to the bed and sitting down.

Deciding not to give into her urge to go and look. Take a peek of a man doing what men did naturally and getting off because he wasn't her husband and she didn't want to hurt her sister if for some reason Jessica did find out.

Though when the moans died down eventually Avery let out a tiny sigh hating how wet she was just from hearing and knowing and when Daryl came out dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a button down she couldn't help but check him out.

Which let her know that no matter how much she had kept her urges at bay now that if something were to happen like more flirting her urges may not be able to be kept at bay for long.

"You ready?" Daryl asked as he looked down at her. His blue eyes locking with her brown ones and again Avery blushed.

"Y...yeah," Avery answered as her voice caught in her throat on the way out.

After she had answered him, Avery watched as Daryl turned to leave, picking the key up as he did so and Avery did her best to ground herself as she stood from the bed. Following behind Daryl and really hoping no more flirting happened between them so she wouldn't possibly fuck everything up and have sex with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Depends on your definition of okay," he answered as he took a drag off his cigarette.

Sitting in a booth at the bar with Carol and Tobin, Avery crinkled her forehead some as she took a sip of her third beer of the night.

Already starting to feel the affects of it on her as her body felt all swimmy feeling and the room was maybe starting to spin some and usually drinking didn't affect her so soon but it had been awhile since she drank. Probably the last time being three months ago when she had went out for drinks with Jessica and Maggie.

"Where is Daryl at exactly?" Avery asked as she leaned closer to Carol so the woman could hear her over the music. "He was here when I left to go to the bathroom and just gone when I came back."

Carol made a face at Avery's question, "Stormed out with his cigarettes and beer after texting your sister."

"But my sister is in Paris with Glenn right now," Avery spoke not sure what time it was in Paris but she would have suspected Jessica would be in bed or just waking up and if they were arguing it was probably a bad thing if they were arguing so soon after Jessica woke up.

Jessica was known to have a horrible temper in the morning being a worse morning person than Avery was.

"Yeah I don't think she texted him back," Carol added on and after she spoke Avery picked up her beer and moved out of the booth.

Hoping that Daryl in his anger hadn't left the bar already because he had the key to their room right now and she was sure if he went off back to the hotel he was probably in bed and she didn't want to knock.

Fearing that if she woke him up his anger would have been worse than it already was.

But the moment she made it outside she slowed down when she spotted Daryl leaning against the side of the bar. A cigarette in his mouth and his beer bottle hanging loosely from one of his hands.

A part of Avery feeling some relief that she hadn't been ditched altogether by Daryl. That she wouldn't have to wake him up or make his anger any worse.

Though maybe her going to where he stood wouldn't help anything. Knowing he probably wanted to be alone and stew in his anger but Avery didn't see how that was productive. It wouldn't fix anything or make things with Jessica any better.

"You okay?" Avery asked softly when she reached Daryl. Having to lean against the side of the bar too because after a bit of walking things were spinning again.

Daryl turned to look at her with a lifted eyebrow, "Depends on your definition of okay," he answered as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"So I take that as a no," Avery retorted as she eyed him. "What happened now?"

"There was a story on the Daily Mail website tonight with pictures of Jessica and Glenn arriving in Paris. Along with an eyewitness saying they were flirting on the flight," Daryl explained and Avery was surprised by his honesty and how fast he had chosen to be honest with her.

Having expected him to beat around the bush some because he could be stubborn. But maybe the alcohol and their earlier flirting had warmed him some to her.

"You actually believe Jessie would blatantly flirt with Glenn on a plane?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from her, "Kind of hard to believe anything else when for months my wife hasn't even shown she has wanted me for anything."

Rolling her eyes at that Avery chewed her lip almost hating that Jessica was pushing him away just because she feared that them not having a baby would tear them apart.

That he'd cheat just because of that.

It was very apparent that Daryl loved her and didn't like the idea of her cheating or her pushing him away.

"Jessie is just going through stuff but it doesn't mean she's cheating," Avery told him trying to reassure him the best she could but she knew it probably fell on deaf ears.

Daryl obviously had himself convinced that she was cheating on him. Believed it enough that when he read rumors that he got angry and upset.

"And I'm not going through stuff?" Daryl asked harshly as he finally turned to look at Avery. "I can't have a kid either you know but I'm trying to be there for a wife who doesn't want me obviously," he sighed and Avery hated the way she saw nothing but sadness on his face.

Even if he had been harsh in how he had first spoken to her.

"I know you are," Avery said as she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Trying to comfort him some which was weird because she had never done this for him.

Always figured if she tried that he'd yell at her.

Daryl only nodded at her words, his eyes going to the hand that was resting on his shoulder. Avery blushing at that fact because maybe she had once again somehow overstepped her boundaries.

Removing her hand she blushed more as she kept her gaze off him, "Sorry," she apologized knowing that she really shouldn't have done that. "I just...I wanted you to know that I knew you were going through things and I wasn't trying to diminish your stuff with Jessica's..." she muttered only to be stopped by Daryl.

Her words slowing when he reached for the hand that had been on his shoulder, after finishing his cigarette.

The action doing nothing to stop the blush Avery had on her cheeks. In fact it probably made it worse when he inspected the ring on her hand.

The very ring he had gave her the first Christmas he had spent with her family.

"You still have that piece of shit?" Daryl asked sounding clearly perplexed that Avery had kept it.

Almost like he had expected her to throw it away or something. An idea that was absurd to her because it was a nice ring. The first piece of jewelry she had been given by a man and someone who wasn't family so in some weird way it had special meaning to her.

"Was I supposed to throw it out after some time or something?" Avery questioned instead of just answering him because obviously the question was obvious.

The ring was on her finger so of course she still had it.

Daryl snorted out a laugh at that, "Just surprised you kept it is all. It ain't that special."

"Maybe it is to me," Avery told him as she pulled her hand away and took a long drink from the beer bottle she still had in her other hand. "The first piece of jewelry anyone who isn't my dad has given me. So it kind of has weird sentimental values to me," she answered with a shake of her head.

Pretty sure that maybe it wasn't supposed to be so special to her. It wasn't like Daryl had been her boyfriend at the time and he wasn't her boyfriend now.

But yet the ring he had given her a few years back was one of the very few things she kept because of sentimental value.

"You're just weird," Daryl shot back with a roll of his eyes but Avery caught the tiny smirk on his lips.

A smirk which let her relax because hopefully it meant he was no longer upset. That whatever mood he had been in because of that article was gone.

Avery shrugged her shoulders as she returned his smirk, "I've never denied being weird. I know I'm one of the few weird Hanson's," she laughed and her words once again seemed to get a laugh from Daryl.

This laugh sounding much happier than the first one. This one also giving Avery goosebumps because she wasn't sure she had ever heard this man so happy. Was always convinced he was serious and moody all the time but maybe she was wrong.

Maybe she had misjudged him, something she was beginning to realize since this trip had started.

"One out of three?" Daryl asked teasingly. "You, Zac and Taylor," he spoke as his smirk grew into a full on smile.

A smile that looked sort of out of place on him but also at the same time looked just right. Like it was meant to be on his face instead of anywhere else.

"Fuck you," Avery replied back just as teasingly as she moved her hand to flip him off.

His laughter getting a bit louder at that as he moved from where he was leaning against the building. Coming to stand right in front of her and again goosebumps formed on Avery's skin.

The good kind of goosebumps though, not the bad kind.

"I can fuck you," Daryl muttered out as he leaned in closer to her. Close enough that Avery could smell the alcohol on him as well as cigarettes and the faint traces of his body wash still. "All you have to do is say the word," he finished as he moved even closer to her.

Avery's heart beating a bit faster now, especially when she looked into his blue eyes and seeing how dark they looked. Dark and clouded over and she also noted the animalistic like look on his face.

One he may have got when he went hunting and maybe he was hunting right now and oddly enough Avery almost felt like his prey.

Licking her lips Avery locked eyes with him as she raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner, "Oh really? All I have to do is the say the word and you'll fuck me?" she questioned not sure why she was even entertaining the idea.

Daryl was her sister's husband and this was much worse than the not so innocent flirting they had done in the hotel room earlier.

"What makes you so sure I want you to fuck me?" she asked finally as she kept her eyebrows raised. "I could just want any other man here. I could let them fuck me tonight. What makes you so certain that I want you?"

Daryl went silent at that though he kept his eyes locked with hers and during his silence his eyes stayed the same. The same dark look in them again making Avery feel like she was his prey somehow and maybe she was.

Without responding to her verbally though Daryl only leaned in, his lips connecting with Avery's before she even saw it coming and she knew it was wrong.

Knew deep down in the pit of her stomach that she should push him away but she didn't push him away.

Instead she kissed him back. Her lips moving with his, even soon parting to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth as the kiss got deeper.

Both of them either getting lost or searching for something. Avery wasn't sure which.

All she was really sure of was the fact that she really indeed was going to hell. Had damned herself there by allowing her sister's husband to kiss her like this and not pushing him away. By allowing herself to kiss him back and liking it every time their tongues brushed across each other.

When Daryl eventually pulled away from the kiss Avery pouted slightly, seeing the amused grin on his face.

"That's what makes me so certain that you want me and would let me fuck you," he finally answered her. "You've been wanting me since I let you hear me masturbate in the shower," he revealed as his voice went low and again Avery blushed.

Feeling a bit surprised that he had done it on purpose but maybe she should have known. After all he had left the door cracked.

"Maybe I have," Avery conceded with a nod of her head. "But this is so wrong," she told him as her mind again went to Jessica. "We shouldn't do this for a lot of reasons," she sighed knowing they had already crossed so many lines.

They really shouldn't cross more of them while they were at it.

"Please tell me we shouldn't do this?" Avery asked him wanting to hear him agree with her.

Wanting him to say it so maybe they could both come to their senses and stop this right now. Stop before they really unknowingly hurt her sister worse than kissing or flirting could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: So why had in the span of a few hours everything changed in how Avery felt about things?

"We shouldn't do this," Daryl finally spoke saying the words Avery had wanted him to say. Agreeing that the flirting and the kissing they were doing was wrong yet even though he had agreed he didn't sound genuine.

The look of lust in his eyes being enough to prove to Avery that he wasn't genuine either. He wanted what they were doing as much as Avery did it seemed.

No matter how wrong it was thanks to the fact that he was married to her sister. A woman who was pushing him away because she couldn't give him babies and now Avery felt almost hypocritical for what she had told Jessica just yesterday.

That Daryl wouldn't cheat on her because here he stood outside of this bar in Georgia. On the very verge of fully betraying every vow he had made to her sister and here Avery was wanting it to happen. Wanting to push Daryl over that ledge and make him betray every vow.

All because she was turned on because of what he had done earlier by letting her listen to him get off. That and hadn't she always wanted a man like Daryl? Or the man she had thought Daryl was before now. Someone who would stay loyal and not cheat.

Someone who looked at her sister like she was the whole damn world.

"We shouldn't," Avery stated again as she leaned back into Daryl. "But I really want too," she muttered before kissing him again.

Smirking slightly when she felt him respond back which was again another confirmation that he hadn't been genuine when he had agreed with her and that he too wanted this.

He wanted Avery to push him over that ledge and take him down.

Kissing him a bit harder, Avery let out a moan when Daryl pushed her against the brick of the bar building. Goosebumps forming on her flesh as his hand found it's way under her shirt.

Her whole body almost feeling like it was on fire thanks to his touch. Something she hadn't experienced in so long when it came to any kind of touch from her hookups as of late. But that was enough to keep her kissing Daryl as well. Despite all the reasons why she shouldn't.

Pulling away breathlessly after a bit Avery just looked back at Daryl. His lips red and kiss swollen and she was sure hers matched his perfectly. "We should go back to the hotel," she spoke knowing that they shouldn't just be sleazy and have sex against the building of the bar.

Not when she was royalty and he was married to royalty and this was technically an affair. An affair that would have deep repercussions if ever found out.

Hell they had been pretty ballsy to even be kissing outside of a bar like they had. But as far as Avery could tell she hadn't seen any paparazzi so maybe they hadn't found them in Georgia yet. Maybe.

"Let me just go tell Carol," Daryl whispered to her before leaning in and kissing her one more time. A kiss that felt like a promise of what was to come once they got back to their hotel room.

After Daryl moved away from her once the kiss had ended Avery just stayed leaning against the bar. Having to take several deep breaths to compose herself. Feeling nervous now despite her arousal and want for Daryl.

Knowing that this was wrong and how just earlier in the night she had tried to care about her sister's feelings. Hadn't gave into the temptation of watching Daryl get off in the shower yet now here she was having just shared several kisses with him.

Kisses that Avery had liked and soon she'd be going back to their shared hotel room and as much as she again knew it was wrong she knew they'd be having sex tonight.

So why had in the span of a few hours everything changed in how Avery felt about things? Maybe if she tried hard enough she could blame the three beers she had, had or maybe she could in some sick twisted way blame Jessica in all of this.

If her sister wasn't shutting down Daryl then he wouldn't even have been flirting with Avery. Wouldn't have deliberately let her hear him getting off in the shower and he wouldn't have kissed her. But that was just another wrong thing in a list of a million wrongs.

She couldn't blame her sister. No, in the end she knew she had no one to blame but herself for being weak. Every tabloid that speculated on her dating life being right when they sometimes cast her as a villainous whore because she preferred sex with any man she could find.

Except tonight would be the first time she slept with a married man. A man married to someone so close to her. A man who just yesterday she had said would never cheat when trying to reassure Jessica.

Seeing Daryl finally come back Avery came out of her thoughts as she followed him to the rental car. Hoping that he was sober enough to drive.

Though she didn't voice her concerns over his soberness out loud. Instead she silently followed him to the car where she got inside quickly. Buckling up as he started the car and drove off. A small smile planting itself on her lips when she felt one of his hands come to rest on her bare thigh.

Again giving her that on fire feeling but making her happy that she wore shorts out tonight. Because if she had worn jeans she wouldn't have this skin on skin contact and she liked the skin on skin contact.

Taking a deep breath Avery let one of her hands fall down. Letting it rest ever so lightly on top of his and just enjoying the silence that enveloped them as they made their way back to the hotel.

Both apparently not wanting to speak. As if words would make them realize this was wrong or break whatever spell they were under right now.

***

Standing behind Daryl as they both stepped off the elevator after making it to the floor where the room was at Avery chewed on her lip getting that nervous feeling again. The nerves getting worse as she followed him down the hall to their room.

Only stopping briefly when they made it to their room and he opened the door and once again she followed him inside of the room. Turning away from him to shut the door behind her and when she turned back to face him she was surprised at how close he was to her.

Her eyes locking with his as he leaned into her and Avery knew now would be the perfect time to stop this. Tell him again this was wrong but she didn't speak up.

Instead she stayed silent as his lips connected with hers in a kiss. A moan coming out as he pushed her back against the wall.

Her hands going to rest on his waist as she kissed him harder. Surprised at how bold he was in the kiss but then again ever since their flirting had started tonight he had been the bold one.

Bolder than Avery ever remembered him being anyway. She wasn't complaining at all. Maybe even liked this bold side of him.

A part of her wondering if he was this bold with Jessica but Jessica wasn't someone she wanted to think of right now. Not as she kissed Jessica's husband, her back resting against the wall of their hotel room. His hand working it's way under the t-shirt she had on.

Pulling away from the kiss Avery reached down and lifted her own shirt off. Blushing when she felt Daryl's eyes look her over some. A smirk on his lips when he saw her bra and Avery's blush grew as she realized she had picked out a black underwear set.

Her sexiest pair that she had packed because well she had wanted to get laid tonight somehow. She just hadn't expected it would be like this and with Daryl of all people.

"Like what you see?" Avery asked finally speaking up for the first time since they left the bar.

"Maybe," Daryl answered in a teasing tone. "Haven't seen all of you yet so it's really hard to judge just how well I like what I see but it's definitely going well for you," he spoke as he pressed his hips against hers.

Avery able to feel the erection he had when he did that. Her cheeks getting hotter as her blush grew. Liking the fact that she was the one who was turning him on like this.

That the desire he had right now was for her. All for her and no one else.

Leaning in she kissed him again. A shiver running down her spine when she felt his hands rest on her bare stomach as he made to pick her up. Her arms going instinctively around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist.

The moment she was secure in his arms he deepened the kiss as he walked towards the bed. Somehow not tripping at all which she was thankful for because well she didn't feel like winding up on the floor and hurt. Not sure how she'd even explain the injuries away to anyone.

As he laid her down gently on the bed, laying over her and somehow not breaking the kiss at all Avery let her hands go to his shirt. Undoing the buttons in a hurry before pushing it off him after they were all done.

Watching as he pulled away to make it easier to get the shirt off him and as he did she let her eyes roam his chest. Biting her lip as her arousal built more because while she had seen him shirtless before this felt new.

Like she was seeing him for the first time and what she saw was beautiful and breathtaking and her vagina was literally screaming for him.

Begging for his cock to be buried inside of her. Give her that relief she had came to love over the years from many men. Wondering and maybe hoping that he was one of the best fucks she had. At least then her guilt tomorrow would be worth it.

"You like what you see Avie?" Daryl asked her clearly playfully mocking her question from earlier and she gave him a tiny glare.

Shrugging her shoulders she locked eyes with him as he moved up even more his hands moving to her shorts. Popping the button on them slowly.

"Maybe," Avery spoke her words coming out softer than she had intended them too. "Haven't seen all of you yet," she smirked as they kept eye contact even as he continued to work on her shorts.

Unzipping them and then sliding them off her body slowly. Leaving her laying on the bed in nothing but her matching bra and pantie set. The blush from earlier coming back to her cheeks but now she also swore it was on her neck too.

Feeling a bit more nervous because she felt vulnerable sort of. Something she hadn't really felt with anyone else she had, had sex with. Mainly because most of them she didn't know like she knew Daryl. Knew she'd never see them again once the sex was done but she'd be seeing Daryl again after this.

Would have to live with the fact that her brother-in-law was going to see her naked and vice versa for her on seeing him naked.

"Yeah, yeah," Daryl muttered out as he leaned into her again. "I get it you can copy back what I say," he spoke softly before kissing her. 

His hands again going to rest on her stomach though they didn't stay there for long. No, soon enough he let them trail down her stomach heading farther down her body.

Avery feeling that same fire feeling even now and it was worse because the fucking prick was being a tease and just using his fingertips to touch her with. Her body burning and aching for more as goosebumps once again littered her skin.

Kissing him a bit harder Avery let her hips move up some. A low moan coming out as his hand reached the waistband of her panties but not going anywhere else. Just stopping and again the fucking prick that was Daryl was being a tease.

Something he must have liked since he just kept doing that. That and it seemed like he knew Avery liked it despite her internal protests at what he was doing. It added to her arousal and made her even more turned on. Anticipating what was to come next.

"Touch me Daryl," Avery whimpered into his mouth as something inside of her seemed to break. "Please," she sighed as she pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him.

Hoping she was giving him her best pleading look. "Need you to touch me right now."

Daryl looked down at her after her words. His eyes a dark blue now. Darker than she had ever seen them before and something she was pretty sure had to do with the lust he was feeling too right now.

"I think I can do that," Daryl told her playfully before his hand slipped inside of her panties. Avery hating how she once again whimpered when his hand brushed across her bare wet flesh.

Letting him feel just how wet she was, how pathetically turned on she had become all because of him.

"I'm soaked I know," she stated when she watched him look at her with amusement in his eyes. "And yes it's all because of you."

Laughing Daryl slowly let one of his fingers slip inside of her. Another whimper coming out of her mouth.

"Let's see if I can get you anymore soaked," he teased her before moving his finger inside of her at what felt like a tortuously slow pace.

Her hips beginning to match his rhythm because she really needed the friction. Needed that feeling of something...anything. Even if it was just his finger fucking her right now.

Feeling him add a second finger Avery let her eyes fall shut. Her hips still moving with the rhythm he was making but at least now she was really enjoying it. Liking the feeling he was giving her. The fact that she was positive he could probably make her orgasm just from his fingers alone.

Something no one but her had accomplished yet but Daryl could be the first. Because with the two fingers he was using it seemed like he was skilled. Like he knew what he was doing because he knew all the right spots to hit. The right pace to use.

He was an expert at using his hands when it came to pleasing women. Which surprised Avery if she were being honest because Daryl up until tonight just seemed like a man who hadn't had much game. Probably not been with that many women before her sister.

Yet Avery was beginning to think she had misjudged him. On a lot of things.

"Daryl," Avery whined out as her eyes opened when he slipped his fingers out of her. Her body mainly her vagina wanting that contact again.

Wanting his fingers inside of her.

Daryl smirked as he looked down at her, "Oh stop whining," he told her as he let his fingers hook into the top of her panties. Avery lifting up as he pushed her panties down off her.

Leaving her naked from the waist down and as she eyed him after her panties were off she felt severely under dressed. After all he was only shirtless. He still had his pants and underwear on...if he was wearing any. Avery had been with a few men who hadn't worn underwear.

"And If I don't stop whining?" Avery asked him as she raised an eyebrow at him almost daring him to do something. "What are you going to do to me?"

"More like what I won't do to you," Daryl spoke before moving so that he was between her legs and Avery felt her breath catch.

Her brain realizing what he was about to do to her and she bit down on her lip. Doing her best not to whine or say anything sarcastic because she really wouldn't mind his tongue inside of her.

It'd be ten times better than what his fingers had been or at least she hoped so. Most of the men she had fucked had been okay at going down on her or well the ones who had went down had.

Because yeah there had been one or two who hadn't eaten her out and she thought their had to be something wrong with them. Any man who didn't go down on a woman wasn't a true man to her.

Daryl looked back into her eyes as he inched closer to her pussy. Avery holding her breath at least until his lips connected with the lips between her legs. Letting out a shaky breath after they had. Her eyes once again falling shut as he put his mouth and tongue to good use.

His lips kissing every inch of her before his tongue licked where he had kissed. Her insides now also feeling like they were on fire like her body did whenever he touched her tonight.

Biting her lip harder as he stopped the kissing and went to plain old licking her Avery closed her eyes tighter. Hips lifting up some because fuck she wanted...needed more of this. Again surprised at how good he was even if she had known he would be just based off how he was with his hands.

This information was still new and maybe she could see why Jessica was with him. Though she really did think her sister was an idiot for shutting him down in the sex department lately as a way to push him away.

If Daryl was her husband with as skilled as he seemed to be Avery wasn't sure she'd stop sex no matter what. Even if she did find out one day she couldn't give him a baby. A man who was good with his hands and mouth were just hard to come by and now Avery almost was really anticipating when his cock was inside of her.

Fully positive he'd know how to use it too. Which made Avery curious just how many women he had in his past. If before her sister he had been just like Avery and slept around. Swearing he'd never be tamed and then he had met Jessica.

A woman who Avery really needed to stop thinking of as Jessica's husband was now between her legs. Eating her out and being very close to giving Avery an orgasm if she was reading her own signs right.

"I'm so close to having an orgasm right now," Avery warned him in case he didn't want her to orgasm right now.

But he must have because he didn't let up in what he was doing. Instead he kept licking her for a few more minutes. Right before his lips attached to her clit and he began to suck on it softly.

That action being what did Avery in. Her orgasm hitting as her legs closed a bit around Daryl's head, her toes curling as her head fell back. Nothing but curse words or really just the word fuck slipping out of her mouth way too many times.

Enough times that she probably needed to go to a confessional or something.

Once her orgasm had subsided Avery opened her eyes, watching as Daryl moved out from between her legs. Moving to hover over her as he looked down at her.

"You think you can keep going?" he asked her softly and Avery nodded her head. Knowing she was still horny enough that she could continue this.

Her body just really wanting his cock inside of her somehow.

After she nodded she moved up some to kiss him again. Smirking when he moved down with her when she laid back. Her hands moving down to his jeans which she undid none to slowly. Pushing them off of him along with his boxers and once he was naked it didn't take him long to get himself aligned with her entrance.

A loud moan coming out as he slipped inside of her so effortlessly yet also not gently and it had been a few months since she last had sex.

So it did kind of hurt but not much and if she were honest with herself she did sort of like the pain.

Kissing Daryl harder her tongue finding it's way into his mouth Avery let her arms slid around his neck. Moaning more as he began to thrust inside of her. Starting off slow though he didn't stay that way for long. Another thing Avery wasn't complaining about.

Not that she was against slow sex but it could be boring at times or so she thought anyway. She just really liked a good fucking on occasion.

Liked it when she had a dick making her kind of sore. Sore enough that she'd feel it the next morning when she tried to walk.

"Shit Daryl," Avery muttered out her breathing hard and shallow as she pulled away from the kiss. Her hips now moving with his thrusts. "You...I'm just really fucked right now," she told him not even sure if she was making sense.

Daryl laughed after she had spoken, "I think that's the point yeah?" he asked her before letting his lips find their way to her neck. "You're supposed to be fucked right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Avery told him as she rolled her eyes. "Just keep fucking me," she told him as she let her hands go down to his ass, pushing his cock a bit deeper inside of her.

Not doubting the fact that he would keep fucking her. He'd make sure she had a second orgasm before she fell asleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You sound like some college frat guy right now."

Waking the next morning Avery opened her eyes as she blinked several times. The events of last night being the first thing to come to her.

The fact that she had, had sex with her sister's husband. Had orgasmed twice in one night because of someone who she shouldn't have had sex with. Someone who was forbidden fruit.

Biting her lip as she felt her heartbeat began to beat a bit faster. Her breathing getting harder and not just because of sex Avery sat up in the bed. Not even caring if she woke Daryl up. She needed to find her underwear and make a beeline for the bathroom.

The guilt having her nerves so torn up that she knew she was going to hurl and the last thing she wanted was to hurl naked. It would make this morning of shame a lot harder on her.

So without even looking back Avery moved off the bed. Quickly finding her bra and panties which she put on in a hurry before running to the bathroom where she shut and locked the door.

Turning water on so Daryl in case she had woke him up didn't have to listen to her hurl.

After the water was on Avery walked with shaky legs to the toilet where once there she did indeed get sick. Tears coming to her eyes as she did and not the usual throw up tears she got. These were tears that were there because of the guilt she felt for what she had done.

How could she carelessly just sleep with Daryl? He was Jessica's husband and Jessica was her best friend besides being her sister. If she found out she'd be brokenhearted no matter what plans she had on pushing Daryl away.

Because despite those plans Avery suspected her sister still loved him. After all she hadn't left him yet. She was just upset and hurt that she couldn't give the man she loved children.

A man who just hours ago had also carelessly slept with Avery. Avery not sure how he could have hurt Jessica either.

Avery being convinced that up until yesterday he hadn't had a cheating bone in his body yet he had cheated last night. All it had taken was a bit of flirting, being mad at her sister and some alcohol but he had given in and broke his vows that he had made to her sister a few years back.

Vows Avery had been present for because she had been the maid of honor. Been the person closest to her sister's side at that wedding.

Now though she felt like scum. No good dirty scum or the whore that the tabloids painted her as. The Princess with a likely sex addiction. Though addiction was a harsh word. She wasn't addicted as much as she just liked the feelings that came with sex.

Loved a good orgasm and sex was easier than relationships. No one got hurt when strings weren't attached but fuck in this situation if it ever came to light her sister would get hurt.

Jessica would hate both Avery and Daryl and it was that knowledge that caused Avery to get sick once more. A new batch of tears coming as she flushed the toilet and just plopped down beside it. Hating herself and just wanting to have a pity party all day.

It wasn't like she and Daryl had plans anyway today. That she knew of though hadn't Jessica mentioned Daryl would show her around since he came from this part of Georgia.

But Daryl well he had showed her enough last night. Avery not even sure how she could face him anyway. How could they just go about today without talking about what happened last night? They couldn't because things would be awkward and Avery really didn't want to talk about last night to avoid the awkwardness between them.

Wished she had drank enough to not even remember last night because at least she'd have an excuse. Even if it was a shitty one.

Hearing a soft knock on the bathroom door Avery jumped slightly as she came out of her thoughts. Her eyes going to the door knowing automatically who was on the other side.

"Avery?" Daryl's voice spoke softly from the other side. "Are you okay? I could hear you getting sick even over the running water."

Blushing at that revelation Avery stood from the floor as she wiped at her eyes. Going to the sink and shutting the water off. "I'm fine," she lied deciding to say that before opening the door. Almost afraid if he saw her when she said it he'd know she was lying.

Opening the door after that she pasted on a smile as soon as she came face to face with him. Feeling thankful to find him in his boxers. Glad to know that he had at least dressed partially before deciding to check on her.

"Sorry if I woke you," she apologized at least telling the truth there. "Just I needed to well...you heard. I think I had way too many drinks last night," she said though it was a lie.

Avery had drank more than that before and never gotten sick. She had only gotten sick today because of her nerves and guilt over what she had done to her sister.

Daryl eyed her skeptically, Avery watching as an internal battle was fought inside of his mind. Obviously trying to decide if he believed her lies.

"Really?" he asked as if he doubted her and of course he had every right too because she was lying. "I've seen how much you have put down before."

"Put down," Avery muttered sarcastically as she left the bathroom, closing her eyes briefly when her shoulder brushed against Daryl's and she felt a tiny shock of static electricity. "You sound like some college frat guy right now."

It was only after she spoke that Avery paused in her steps when Daryl fell silent. Avery turning to face him then and seeing something akin to the guilt she felt written right there on his own face. Knowing full well it was her words that lead him to that more than likely.

How she had compared him to college frat guys. Most college frats guys only caring about drinking and sex.

"Well I guess I did act like one last night," Daryl shrugged as he looked away from her quickly. Avery mentally kicking herself now.

She hadn't wanted to have this conversation at all yet here they were about to have it. All because she had opened her big mouth and compared him to a college frat guy.

Avery laughed softly though it came out bitter sounding. "You mean because you were drunk and thought with your dick?" she questioned him. Her words making him look up at her finally, his face unreadable now. Like he had thrown a wall up so she couldn't see what he was feeling or thinking.

It was the Daryl she knew or thought she had known. Last night ruining any ideas she had formed of her brother-in-law over the years.

Daryl nodded his head remaining silent which made Avery uncomfortable. Wanting him to say something, anything. Call himself bad names or call her a slut. Say she hadn't helped his college frat guy temptation, that she had seduced him somehow like the vixen everyone and their grandma knew she could be.

Leaving broken men in her wake. Chewing them up and spitting them out for her own pleasure because she was some kind of maneater.

That was what she had overheard Natalie calling her once to Kate which was fucking rich coming from Natalie since Natalie had now publicly left her husband and kids for her yoga instructor like it was nothing.

"It was just a simple mistake," Avery spoke in his silence. "One we should just forget," she told him knowing it would be for the best if they tried to forget what they had done. "Forget it and just hope my sister doesn't find out. Does that work for you?" she asked him.

But before he could answer one of the cell phones somewhere in the room rang. The ringtone automatically letting Avery know it wasn't hers. It was a love song, the same song Jessica and Daryl had danced to at their wedding and she got the distinct feeling it was her sister calling.

Like somehow Jessica had just sensed they had been talking about her and chosen then to call. Make this situation worse than what it was.

"You should call her back," Avery told him after the first call had ended. "I'm just going to shower and put on new clothes. See if I can find anywhere to get breakfast," she said before turning away from him again.

Going to her bag to get a fresh change of clothes and underwear.

Daryl must have agreed with her at least on calling Jessica back because he didn't stop Avery. Instead he went to where his jeans were. Rummaging through the pockets until he found his cell phone and Avery worked quicker to find a change of clothes.

Not wanting to hear Daryl on the phone with her sister. It would just make her feel horrible and like a bad sister. Something she was capable of doing all on her own now after last night.

A part of her hoping that maybe Daryl could find a way at some point to get back to her. Let her know if he also agreed with what she had said about just forgetting what they had done.

Then again she didn't see why he wouldn't. He loved Jessica and last night was probably all alcohol based for him as well as maybe jealousy because of the pictures of her and Glenn in the DailyMail and his own wild imagination making him think her sister was cheating.

That she was capable of doing what he had done last night and throw away their vows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: She'd cross her fingers for good measure.

Avery chewed on her lip softly as she sat in a booth at a diner not far from the hotel where she and Daryl were staying. Her food that she ordered was barely touched mainly because somehow even though she was hungry it was like she had no appetite.

But at least she knew why that was, knew it was because her guilt about sleeping with Daryl was still present. Had been worse ever since Jessica called, especially once after her shower when she had left the room she had caught a snippet of Daryl's phone conversation with her sister.

Him telling Jessica he loved her. Avery knowing his actions last night sure didn't seem to prove love. Yet she also swore she loved her sister too and she had willingly let things happen. Even had, had thoughts of how wrong it was but continued anyway.

Feeling a bit like the whore that she probably was.

"You're just wasting money if you don't finish your food," a voice spoke bringing Avery out of her thoughts. Her face feeling like it was hot as she came out of her own head.

Her eyes landing on Daryl who was seated across from her. Avery realizing she had been too lost in her own head to have noticed him sit down right beside her.

"Not really hungry now that I have food in front of me actually," Avery told him as she scrunched up her nose. Her lips tightening some as she did her best to smile. Though it wouldn't be genuine. "Guess I have too much stuff on my mind to even consider eating."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at that, "You mean like what we did last night?" he questioned her his voice going lower as if he was afraid someone would hear them.

Which Avery guessed was a good enough fear. Paparazzi had been known to lurk everywhere to get a scoop on her family. She wouldn't really put it past them to dress up in regular clothes and pretend to be a normal patron here for a story.

Though luckily it did seem from what Avery could see so far since arriving in Georgia the paparazzi had left them well enough alone for once.

"Yeah, like what we did last night," Avery nodded her head wishing again not to talk about this but here they were about talk about it. "But I really do think we should just forget it happened like I said in the hotel room earlier."

"What if I don't want to forget it happened?" Daryl mused his words making Avery pause. Her hand reaching for her fork as she finally forced herself to take a bite of her food.

Doing her best to keep from answering him right away. His question having taken her off guard because she was sure he would agree with her wanting to forget. Would see reason in where she was coming from since he had told her sister on the phone he loved her.

If he loved Jessica he would forget this.

"If you love my sister you'll forget what we did," Avery finally spoke deciding to go with the last thought that had been on her mind.

"I should be able to," Daryl nodded his head. "And I do love your sister but I can't forget what happened Avery and personally I don't think you will be able to either," he finished as he locked eyes with her.

Avery feeling her cheeks getting warm again so she took another bite of her food and looked away from him. Knowing that at least his presence here was getting her to eat despite her lack of an appetite. "You don't know me that well," she told him even if he was right.

She probably wouldn't be able to forget what they had done. How could anyone forget the fact that they had betrayed a family member like she had so carelessly? How could she forget that she had liked the sex?

It was after all probably one of the best sexual encounters she had, had since becoming sexually active. A fact that also unsettled her. That her sister's husband was one of her best lovers.

Daryl narrowed his gaze at her, Avery almost afraid that he would lash out at her now. That her words had wounded him enough that he'd go back to being the cold Daryl she thought of in ways.

"You're right I don't," he conceded his words shocking Avery slightly because she hadn't been expecting him to admit to that especially after he had narrowed his eyes at her like her words had wounded him. "I'd like too though I mean we did have sex," he added on as a smirk finally appeared on his face.

Avery shaking her head, "Daryl," she chided him with a sigh.

"I know I know forget all about it," Daryl retorted back before she could even say more. "But I can't and you won't be able to either," he told her again sounding so sure of himself and she hated that. "I'll drop it for now though and play nice."

"Good," Avery smiled and this time it wasn't as forced. "So what are the plans for today? Jessie said you promised to show me around."

"Well after I talked to Jess on the phone my brother called. Heard I was in town and he wants to hang out," Daryl answered seeming a bit hesitant when he mentioned hanging out with his brother.

A brother Avery faintly remembered from the day Daryl and Jessica got married. "And you don't want to hang out with him?" she questioned not sure what could be so wrong with him.

Then again her memory of his brother was faint so maybe there was a lot wrong with him.

"I didn't say that," Daryl sighed as he shook his head. "I do but I just don't think you'll like hanging out with Merle too well."

"Merle can't be that bad," Avery spoke defending his brother.

Daryl just gave her an incredulous look after she had done so. Like he thought she had lost her mind. "Obviously you didn't spend too much time with him at the wedding," he told her which well she couldn't deny it.

She hadn't spent that much time with Merle at the wedding but still. Daryl didn't seem that bad so surely Merle couldn't be much worse.

"You aren't too bad so Merle can't be much worse," Avery told him as she shrugged her shoulders. Watching as he again narrowed his eyes at her like somehow in some way her words had wounded him and this time she wasn't really trying too.

Not that she had been trying to last time either when she had made the comment about him not knowing her that well.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or not at the first part of your statement," Daryl muttered though he kept his eyes narrowed. "But trust me when I say my brother can be much worse and I say this as someone who loves him wholeheartedly."

Shaking her head Avery sighed, "Well I'd still love to officially meet him long enough that he leaves a lasting impression so get a hold of him and tell him we will hang out with him."

"You are going to regret saying that," Daryl told her as he kept her gaze and there was something in his tone that told her that maybe she would regret it.

But in the end hanging with his brother was something to do other than stewing on the fact that she had, had sex with him so she'd take it. Even if she regretted it later.

Hopefully she didn't regret it later though. She'd cross her fingers for good measure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: He needed a priest and God.

Sitting outside on the front steps of Merle's trailer sometime later Avery made a face as she thought of the time she had spent with Daryl and his brother so far. Almost seeing why Daryl had told her she'd regret saying she wanted to officially get to know him.

Merle it seemed was even worse than she had always assumed Daryl was. At least Daryl wasn't dropping racist remarks or making god awful sexual innuendos about her...or at least he hadn't up until their flirting last night before sex.

But even his were nowhere near like Merle who upon seeing her had made it known he wanted her. That he'd love to do dirty things to her and he did it in the most vile ways. Using language that she was sure would make a goddamn priest blush and that was what Merle needed.

He needed a priest and God.

"Avie?" a voice spoke and Avery turned her head to see Daryl stepping outside of the trailer. "I talked to Merle and he promised not to grope you anymore," he said before sitting down beside her and Avery blushed at his words.

Being reminded of why she had came outside in the first place. Merle Dixon had groped her which had probably been worse than anything sexual he had implied. She had never felt so violated by anyone and that said a lot coming from her.

"Well good for him," Avery muttered with a roll of her eyes. "All it took was a tiny talk and he swears he'll keep his hands off me...for now," she said not sure she believed in whatever truce Daryl had with his brother.

Men like Merle didn't seem like the kind who stopped for anything.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from Avery, "May have done more than had just a talk with him," he told her in a mumble which made her raise an eyebrow.

Wondering what else he had done and why he acted so ashamed of whatever it was. Seemed more ashamed over it then he had when it came to having sex with her and honestly he should feel ashamed over that.

She should have too and she did...it was just a tiny part of her though. But then again wasn't her goal today to forget the sex had happened and here she was thinking about it, yet again.

"What else did you do?" Avery questioned her curiosity winning out and getting the best of her.

She should have known it would, it always did.

Daryl looked back at her as he took a visible deep breath, "I punched him in the nose," he confessed and now Avery got why he was ashamed of what he had done.

He had hurt his brother and even from what little she knew of Merle, the bad stuff, she had been able to tell Daryl adored his brother despite all his bad stuff.

Avery was the same way with her own siblings or she had been until she had been able to so carelessly betray her own sister. So maybe she couldn't say she adored Jessica as much because her actions didn't prove that she did at all.

Instead they made her look like a horrible person.

"Is he going to be okay?" Avery asked not even sure why she cared how he'd be.

Except maybe she cared because she didn't want Daryl to feel guilty for punching his brother. Something she found kind of sweet because she wasn't sure anyone had ever defended her honor like that before.

"He'll be fine," Daryl told her but even though he had said those words it didn't seem to ease his shame. "Maybe even taught him a lesson."

Avery scrunched up her nose at that as she pulled a face. Not sure if she believe Daryl punching Merle had taught him anything.

From her brief interactions with him it seemed like he was just set in his ways and usually nothing changed anyone when that happened.

"You don't think Merle learned?" Daryl questioned her and his question threw her through a loop because she hadn't realized he had been watching her close enough to see her reaction. Hadn't even realized he cared that much about how she reacted to the idea of Merle learning a lesson.

Shaking her head Avery decided honesty was best for something today. "Not really," she admitted as she gave him a soft, slow smile. "No offense but your brother seems like a stubborn asshole."

Daryl let out a laugh at her words as he shook his head as well. "No offense taken because he is that," he told her. "Which means you're probably right. Merle didn't learn shit and is still going to be an asshole if you go back inside. If you want to even go back in. We could just leave and go somewhere else."

"No," Avery sighed as she looked away from Daryl again. "As much as I regret coming here we can stay. Anyway he mentioned taking us to a bar and I could use another round of drinking tonight. Even if Carol's wedding is tomorrow."

"He did but you should know this bar is more skeezy than the one we went too last night with Carol and Tobin."

Falling silent at that, Avery chewed on her lip. Her brain figuring things out because if it was more skeezy it meant more men like Merle and that prospect was a bit on the bad side in Avery's opinion.

Then again alcohol would be involved so maybe she could handle it better that way. Alcohol made everything tolerable.

"Even if it's more skeezy I still want to go," Avery told him, her mind already made up. She wanted to get drunk or as close to drunk as possible.

Forget Merle being an ass and hopefully for a few hours forget how it felt to have Daryl's hands on her. How it felt to have his cock inside of her.

Daryl only shook his head, "You really are a glutton for punishment Avie."

"I am," Avery agreed with a half hearted laugh. "But you should know that about me by now Daryl," she told him before standing up.

Deciding that she was ready to face Merle once again.

***

"So how long have you and my brother been sleeping together?" Merle questioned softly as he sat down next to her at the bar where she had chosen to sit for the majority of the time she had spent here. It made her feel safe being here.

That and Daryl hadn't once left her side except for just a few minutes ago when he had went off to use the bathroom but he had promised to be right back.

Merle must have seen an in with him gone. Decided it was safe to come and bother her now and his question was one which took her by surprise as well as making her realize she was entirely too sober for a question like that. Wishing she had been on her third beer instead of her second when he asked.

Swallowing what she had in her mouth, Avery turned to look at Daryl's older brother curiously. "What makes you so certain that we're sleeping together?" she asked wanting to know what gave it away.

She needed to know so she could hide it whenever she was around Jessica again.

"The way my baby brother is all protective over you. Ain't seen him that way over a bitch since his first girlfriend in high school," Merle told her and Avery bit her tongue hard at Merle so casually using the word bitch. "He was fucking her too and the signs all seem there. Especially with how attentive he is over you. Acting like your his and glaring at any man here who even steps within five feet of you."

Avery took another drink of her beer wanting to deny that Daryl wasn't that bad but she knew she couldn't because he was. He was acting like he was her husband when he wasn't.

But then again Avery had convinced herself it was a part of his act to keep her safe from Merle and the not so nice men he hung out with.

"We're not sleeping together," Avery lied after she had swallowed the drink she took. Hoping and praying that Merle didn't see through her lie.

But the way he looked at her said he did. He knew she was lying.

"How about the truth darlin?" Merle asked again as he leaned closer into her. "I think you owe your new friend Merle that. You are the reason I got punched in the nose after all aren't you princess?"

Glaring when he called her princess Avery once again found herself biting her tongue. Wanting to tell Merle he got punched in the nose because he was a simple minded piece of shit, but of course she didn't do it. Knew it would only make him worse than what he was.

Heaving a sigh she looked away from Merle. "We only slept together once. Last night," she confessed hating that she was telling Merle that.

"See that wasn't so hard," Merle told her a bit sarcastically as he moved away from her. "Now that I know you're my brother's property I'll back off. Be a good boy for once," he said before standing up and leaving her at the bar alone.

Avery hating herself still for giving him the truth even if the truth had set her free from his presence. What if he used it somehow against Daryl or her. Or worse yet what if he went to the press with that information when money got tight and he couldn't get drugs.

Not sure how long it was after Merle left until Daryl came back Avery just gave him a look after he did come back. Finishing her drink in silence before sighing.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" she asked hating that her tiny chat with Merle had ruined what had been a semi better night compared to her afternoon. It was just she had came to get drunk and forget about things but instead Merle had made her remember.

He had made her feel bad again as well as worry about everything coming out. Of Jessica getting hurt and how much she'd hate Avery. The field day the media would have over another royal Hanson fuck up.

"You sure?" Daryl asked as he gave her a look. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Avery shook her head, "No," she lied as she pasted on a fake smile. "I'm just tired and want to leave," she shrugged and again a Dixon brother was looking at her like he knew she was lying through her pretty little white teeth.

"Fine," Daryl nodded his head, Avery feeling relieved that he was going to just leave and not question her. Because she wasn't sure how to tell him the truth.

That she had told his brother about their one time indiscretion.

After he had spoken Avery stood from her seat heading outside to their rental car while Daryl went to go tell Merle they were leaving. A part of her praying that Merle didn't tell Daryl what he knew because even though Daryl seemed like he didn't mind what had happened between them he may not have wanted his brother to know.

After all he knew better than anyone what Merle was like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Do you need a second room now?" he questioned clearly mocking or teasing her one.

Making it back to the hotel with Daryl in tow Avery came to a stop when the front desk person waved her over and she raised an eyebrow as she looked at the woman's name tag when she reached the front desk.

Seeing that it read Rosita.

"Miss. Hanson," Rosita started trying her best to sound professional. "We finally got you a second room if it's still needed," she told her reminding Avery of the fact that yesterday she had pitched a fit over having to share a room with Daryl.

Somehow having forgotten that in the mess that today had been. First by waking up after having sex with Daryl and then all the Merle shit.

It had all been enough to make her forget that she had asked for another room. Had used her status as royalty to get her way.

Something that she rarely did because it made her feel like a bitch. Which Taylor and his family would probably laugh at her as they always used their status. Still did even with Natalie gone and him married to Maggie.

It was just how Taylor was. He loved his status in the world and it seemed Mac who was living in California was the same way.

"Yeah Miss. Hanson," Daryl spoke from beside her, Avery not even having realized that he had followed her to the desk. "Do you need a second room now?" he questioned clearly mocking or teasing her one.

Both made sense since he didn't want to forget that they had sex and she did.

Glaring at him Avery turned back to face Rosita opening her mouth to tell her that yes, she wanted the second room but that wasn't what came out of her mouth at all.

Avery shook her head as she gave Rosita the best smile she had, "No, thanks I'm fine with the room I have now," she told her and the moment the words left Avery's mouth Avery swore that she was going to faint.

That hadn't been what she wanted to say. She had wanted the second room, it would mean less of a chance to be tempted to cheat with her sister's husband again but somehow instead her mouth had other plans and decided not to take the second room.

Rosita returned the smile as she looked between Daryl and Avery knowingly. Like somehow she had just figured out there were was more to them than met the eye.

That she knew they had sex last night and were in some sort of weird dance of trying to forget it and move on or go back and fuck up again.

Swallowing hard Avery just turned around as she headed to the elevator. Feeling Daryl's presence as he followed behind her. Thankful that he was remaining silent because the last thing she needed was him to bother her about what had happened.

It must have been her lucky night too because Daryl stayed silent the whole way up to their room. Avery having let her guard down by the time they were inside the room.

"Why didn't you take the second room?" Daryl asked right as Avery was slipping off her shoes and she paused. Turning to face him. Surprised at how close he was to her.

Surprised that she hadn't even realized he was that close to her.

Avery shrugged her shoulders, "Didn't see the use in it now," she sighed as she walked to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it. "We already fucked up so why not just continue to share a room," she explained knowing it sounded bad.

Like she was vaguely saying why not mess up again. Why not stab her sister in the back one more time.

"So you won't be tempted to have sex with me again," Daryl smirked as he sat down beside her on the bed after he had slipped out of his shoes as well as the shirt he had on.

Avery unable to keep from looking at his chest and then back up at his face.

"I'm not that weak," she told him but even she doubted her own words. Knew she could be weak because she loved sex.

Really loved a good fucking and Daryl had been good. One of her best lovers yet even if he was Jessica's husband.

Daryl laughed at Avery's words his head leaning closer to hers. Their foreheads soon resting against each other, Avery knowing she should move away but she didn't.

She stayed right where she was, her forehead resting against Daryl's.

"You want me again though," Daryl stated as he spoke slowly Avery once again swallowing hard. "She's cheating on me Avery. It's fucking obvious," he sighed again bringing up the theory that he had about Jessica and Glenn. "It's not wrong if she is doing it too."

Avery sighed as she pulled away from Daryl finally. "But you aren't sure that she's cheating. You just assumed that last night because of the fact that Glenn went with her to Paris which I mean he's her bodyguard," she defended because it was crazy to leave one's bodyguard behind on trips like that.

Yet Avery had left Rick back home so maybe she shouldn't think that.

"Your real problem is still the Daily Mail article," she told him as he remained silent. "The person who saw them flirting," she added on knowing flirting could be a sign of cheating but not always was it.

She flirted with a lot of people and never once had sex with all of them. Some of them but not all.

"My problem is my wife's stopped fucking me Avie," Daryl growled like he was annoyed at her now too and maybe he was.

"She fucked you before this trip," Avery brought up letting Daryl know that she knew about that. "She had sex with you to get you to agree to show me around Georgia."

Daryl rolled his eyes at her words, "And before that it had been three months," he revealed and Avery sighed feeling bad for him. "I tried you know. I fucking tried and she'd always find a reason why we couldn't and the fucked up thing is I know why she doesn't want too," he revealed as he shook his head.

His gaze turning away from Avery then as he went silent. Avery wondering if he did actually know her reasons. That it was because she couldn't give him a baby.

"She thinks all I care about is that she can't give me a child so she doesn't want to try anymore or talk to me. Let me in and I'm her damn husband she should let me in," he finally continued and yeah he knew the reasons. He was more observant than even Jessica realized. "Instead she's turning to him and shutting me out and I just want someone who wants me. I'm tired of feeling unwanted and neglected by my own wife who may be cheating on me."

Looking away Avery chewed on her lip, "And what cheating with me because I want you makes everything alright?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. "It doesn't and it's wrong," she told him because it was wrong even if it had felt right when they were doing it.

May even still feel like the right thing to do because all she wanted was to lean in and kiss him. Give him what he wanted and also get something out of the deal.

Get a night of good fucking out of this situation. Have her vagina thanking her in the morning even if her mind would be guilty yet again.

Because while Jessica was pushing Daryl away Avery still wasn't convinced she was cheating. Knew she'd also be hurt that Daryl had indeed cheated and that it had been with her own sister who she trusted.

Daryl shook his head at her words though he didn't say anything. Didn't argue against it because deep down Avery was sure he knew it wasn't going to make everything alright and that it was wrong.

In the long run it would end up hurting her sister if she ever found out about this.

When Daryl leaned in to kiss her though Avery was taken by surprise by the action. Yet even in her surprise she kissed him back. Not able to stop her body from responding to what it wanted which was him.

She fucking wanted him pathetically. Knowing she was a goddamn hypocrite in the end.

Whining when he pulled away from the kiss Avery saw a smirk on his face. Almost wanting to reach out and slap it off him but she didn't.

"The ball is in your court now Ave," Daryl told her and before she could ask him what he meant he stood from the bed. Heading into the bathroom and once again just like last night he left the door cracked.

Avery didn't move though she stayed planted on the bed, listening as the water started in the shower. Her eyes falling shut as the meaning of his words hit her.

He wanted her to make the next move. To be the one in charge now since last night it had been all him.

The fucking bastard had really put the apple of temptation in her hands and she had to decide on if she wanted to take another bite or not.

Shaking her head Avery stood from the bed as she slowly took her clothes off. Leaving them in a ball at the end of the bed before walking into the bathroom. Her heartbeating incessantly inside of her chest and her palms feeling sweaty.

Hating that now all of a sudden she was nervous when she hadn't been last night. Then again last night had been all him starting things not her.

Taking a deep breath she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in behind him. Watching as he turned to face her after she had. His eyes scanning her body.

Which maybe gave her a bit of an ego boost as well as killing some of her nerves on her decision to take another bite from the apple of temptation.

Neither of them said anything though. Instead like some magnetic force they moved towards each other and kissed again.

Avery knowing that as she kissed him she was giving up whatever fight she had been putting up before now. She was giving Daryl what he wanted and that was someone who wanted him.

Unlike her sister she did want him sexually and she could fulfill whatever needs her sister wasn't fulfilling in her crazy idea to push her husband away.

It wasn't like she was going to fall in love with Daryl or anything.

"When we get out of here I'm going to fuck you so goddamn good," Daryl muttered in between kisses his words making Avery laugh as she pulled away from him some.

Though she let her arms slide around his neck. Liking the way their wet bodies felt together.

"You against shower sex there Dixon?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because it really isn't that bad, trust me I know," she whispered a bit seductively with a wink that made him blush.

Shaking his head Daryl leaned into her again, resting his forehead against hers, "I'm just not the most coordinated person in the shower. Maybe in the woods or some other shit I am good on my feet but not here. We'd probably wind up with broken bones."

"You'll never know unless you try," Avery told him before she kissed him. Knowing that before this affair was through that she'd get him to have sex with her in the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: So was it so wrong that Avery had taken a bite of the apple of temptation when it had been given to her?

Waking the next morning Avery opened her eyes slowly, watching as Daryl still slept peacefully beside her. A smile slowly growing on her lips as she remembered last night.

Today's events being much better than yesterday's when she had woken up with guilt. She felt none today.

Mainly because she didn't feel like she had anything to be guilty for. Yeah, she knew she was having an affair with her sister's husband but her sister more than likely was having one with Glenn or at least Daryl was pretty sure she was.

So was it so wrong that Avery had taken a bite of the apple of temptation when it had been given to her?

She didn't think it was, especially not when sex with him just felt good. Better than most of her other lovers and she really had to blame it on his age. He was older and didn't older people make better lovers?

It was one reason why she didn't understand how her sister could willing want to push him away in the first place. Inability to have a baby or not.

When someone could fuck as good as Daryl could, you kept fucking them.

Which Avery had every intention of doing for as long as he wanted her too. Regardless of the fact that her sister wore the gold wedding band and not her.

"You always like watching people sleep?" Daryl asked from beside her as he opened on eye to look at her. Avery feeling her cheeks turn hot at his question. "Because I find it kind of creepy there woman," he smirked as he opened his other and yeah there went Avery's cheeks getting even hotter under his teasing.

"You just looked peaceful," Avery shrugged innocently as she batted her eyelashes. Putting on a mask she wore well for the public.

She was going for innocent princess who hadn't been with a man ever. Except she'd been with more men than she could count probably and she was far from damn innocent.

To some she was just the royal slut. Though of course most people knew not to say that to her face but she heard gossip. Knew what people thought and not just the public but some other royals too.

Didn't the Duchess in the United Kingdom supposedly tell Zoe that she was afraid to have her husband around Avery. Was afraid that she'd bed him and somehow give him an heir before the Duchess could, which was laughable.

Avery wasn't sure she wanted kids. Didn't even think she could have them now thanks to Jessica's own problems.

Though even with not being sure she wanted kids she was still afraid to go and find out. Didn't want to know because knowing would probably make it hurt if she ever came to a point where she did want a baby.

"Sure, I just think you liked being creepy," Daryl continued his teasing as he leaned in closer to her. Letting his arm go around her waist. "But you're cute so maybe I can let you get away with it."

Avery let out a small laugh, "I can get away with a lot because I'm cute," she told him as she leaned in to leave a small kiss beside his lips.

Not wanting to fully kiss him because of morning breath. It just wasn't something she ever liked on anyone.

"You think so?" Daryl questioned with a raised eyebrow as his hand slowly began to move from her waist down onto her ass.

"I know so," Avery muttered as she closed her eyes some when he grabbed her ass softly. "Now enough talking," she told him as she moved away from him. "We have to start getting ready for Carol's wedding today," she told him, hearing a groan escape his lips.

Avery wanting to laugh at how much he sounded like an insufferable child. She was able to hold her laugh in though.

"Do we really have too? I could think of other things I'd rather be doing right now."

"Yes we have too," Avery answered with a roll of her eyes as she slipped out of bed. "We can't just miss the wedding. Carol would be devastated," she sighed dramatically though she wasn't really sure Carol would be that devastated.

It would just be hard to explain their absence when she asked.

"Fine," Daryl murmured as he got out of bed too. "But I think we should shower together. Save water and all," he said and as Avery turned to look at him she knew he wanted more.

He wanted to fool around in the shower. There wouldn't be sex since it seemed he was afraid of not being coordinated but he wanted to at least get handsy and maybe she could allow him that.

Only if she brushed her teeth before getting in the shower.

Nodding her head Avery moved to walk to the bathroom. "I think we can do that," she told him listening as he followed after her. "To save water and everything," she teased a giggle coming out when Daryl caught up with her. His arms sliding around her waist as he peppered her neck in kisses.

His beard all scratchy against her skin but she wasn't complaining. She kind of liked it.

"If you keep that up, we're never going to leave the hotel room," Avery warned him though she got the distinct feeling that was what he wanted.

Something that was confirmed when he playfully nipped at her neck. Avery only rolling her eyes as she moved out of his embrace, finishing the walk to the bathroom.

***

Avery sighed as she finished fixing her hair. Laying the curling iron down after she had turned it off and giving herself one last glance in the mirror.

She was already dressed and had her makeup on and her hair was as fixed as it was going to get. She just hoped it held the curls she put in but it wasn't the best at holding curls. None of the Hanson girls had been blessed with their hair holding curls.

Even if her brothers had been blessed with curly hair.

Moving away from the mirror she left the bathroom and blushed when she felt Daryl looking at her.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked as she turned to look at him too and her breath nearly caught in her throat because she wasn't sure he had ever looked as good as he did right now.

Not even on his own wedding day to her sister.

"You look gorgeous," Daryl spoke and his voice broke Avery out of her reverie. "Pretty sure every single guy at the reception is going to be wanting a dance with you."

Looking away from him, Avery blushed at his words. "I'll save the last dance for you," she offered when she looked back up at him. "I mean if you'll dance."

Daryl now was the one blushing at her words. "You don't want me dancing," he told her as he walked closer to her. "I have two left feet."

"But you could at least dance for me," Avery smirked as she caught his eye. "Just one dance."

"Just one," Daryl relented though his words had a hesitant tone. Sounding as if he still wasn't sure but Avery was sure she could break him.

She had gotten men to do more for her than just one dance. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes like she had done this morning.

"I think we're ready," Avery told him finally as she held her hand out to him. "I mean unless you want to go in the bathroom and look over yourself. Make sure all your hair and stuff is in place."

Again Daryl blushed but he took her hand. "Nah, I'm fine," he told her and after he spoke he lead the way out of the hotel room. Avery following beside him as she squeezed his hand softly.

A part of her almost excited for the wedding just because she'd have Daryl by her side. Maybe even kind of wanted to see if she could make him jealous by flirting with some of the single men tonight at the reception.


End file.
